Oreo Cookies
by LadyoftheMasquerades
Summary: When Sasukes’ 6 year old son wakes up from a nightmare Sasuke is the only one home to comfort him. But this 29 year old man usually lets his wife deal with this kind of thing, but she’s not home. What does Sasuke do? He pulls out an old Uchiha secret.


**Oreo Cookies**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams/Flashbacks_

Hey people…me again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters featured in the show

Summary: When Sasukes' 6 year old son wakes up from a nightmare Sasuke is the only one home to comfort him. But this 29 year old man usually lets his wife deal with this kind of thing, but she's not home. What does Sasuke do? He pulls out an old Uchiha secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha opened his dark eyes slowly, he could feel that something wasn't right. Slowly he sat up in his large bed and looked around, his wife was on a mission with Naruto he knew that so what was this feeling. He slowly and carefully sat up and placed his feet on the cool floor. Sasuke had been back in Konoha for almost 10 years now, Itachi and Orochimaru were dead and Sasuke had one young 6 year old son. His name was Toge Uchiha, he had his fathers hair and eyes but his mothers personality. Sasukes head snapped up as he heard a cry come from his sons' room. He quickly stood up and sped towards the door. Walking out to the hallway he heard the small crying sound again, so Sasuke carefully walked down the hall towards his sons' room. The sound was getting louder now, Sasuke put his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the bedroom door. The light beside Toges' bed was on and the small boy was curled up in a ball with his hands on his ears, tears were falling down his face and small sobs were coming from his lips.

"Toge?" Sasuke asked opening the door fully and stepping into the room. Toges' head snapped up quickly, his eyes were full of fear. Seeing his father standing there he quickly wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming.

"D-dad? I'm s-sorry did I w-wake you up?" The young boys' voice was tight and quiet, Sasuke walked towards the bed.

"Not really," He said sitting beside his son, "Are you okay?" He asked, his own eyes were full of concern. Toge looked down slightly ashamed at letting his father see him cry, he hated looking weak. Sasuke frowned slightly and lifted his son face to look him in the eyes.

"Toge," he asked, only slightly sternly, "what happened?"

"I-I had a bad d-dream." He whispered more and more tears were falling now, he let his head hang in his fathers' large hand waiting to be scolded for being so weak. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Sasukes' strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a comforting hug. Toge buried his head in his fathers' shoulder, letting his tears fall freely now.

'_Great,' _Sasuke thought _'now what am I supposed to do?'_

When Toge started to quiet down Sasuke pulled him into his arms and stood up, Toge looked up slightly confused.

"W-where are we going?" He asked, Sasuke smiled slightly down at him.

"Just down to the kitchen, now I want you to tell me about your dream." Toge looked shocked, usually when he had a bad dream his mother would come and give him a hug and tell him to go back to sleep, no one ever really asked about his dreams. But he felt his fathers' strong arms wrapped around him and he felt safe and trust so he told Sasuke everything.

"You, me and mommy were going out to the woods for training, b-but we were attacked by large creatures made of shadows. Y-you tried to protect me but you were killed, then mommy told me to run as she was killed and-and I couldn't do anything, I just stood there and one of the creatures started running towards me but then I woke up." Toge sobbed, and he started crying again, Sasuke just held him closer as they entered the kitchen. Sasuke walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a plate and to cups, a larger one for him and a smaller one for Toge. Then he filled both cups with milk and took them to the table, setting them down he placed Toge down on one of the chairs and turned back to the cupboards.

"Tell me Toge," Sasuke started, "have you ever properly learned to eat an Oreo cookie?"

Toge looked at his father with a confused look on his face.

"W-what?" he asked as Sasuke came back over to the table and placed the plate, now full of the cookie in question, in front of them. Sasuke then took a seat beside his son.

"Have you ever learned to eat an Oreo cookie?" Sasuke asked again, then as if to demonstrate he picked one of the cookies up and handed it to Toge, Toge took it and looked back at his father. Sasuke picked on of the cookies up as well,

"First," he instructed, "you take one side off." As he said it Sasuke carefully wiggled one of the dark pieces off, reveling the white inside. Toge smiled slightly and did the same, but with a bit more difficulty, it took him three tries before he got it off in one piece.

"Then you lick it," Sasuke said licking the white icing, "but only once." Toge did this part easily, Sasuke smirked.

"Then put it back together." Both boys' did so, "Then you dunk it in the milk and eat it." Sasuke said as he and Toge dunked and ate their cookies, Toges' eyes lit up with delight as he chewed the cookie.

"Yummy!" He squealed as he dunked the cookie again, Sasuke did the same and before long the whole plate was empty and the cups drained. Toge licked his fingers/lips as Sasuke cleaned up.

"Hey dad?" Toge asked suddenly, Sasuke looked at his son, "did you do this with Grandpa when you were little." He asked. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Yes Toge, I did."

_Flashback_

"_Tell me Sasuke," Fugaku started while pouring two cups of milk, "have you ever properly learned to eat an Oreo cookie?"_

_Sasuke looked at his father with a confused look on his face._

"_W-what?" he asked as his father came back over to the table and placed the two cups and a plate, now full of the cookie in question, in front of them. Fugaku then took a seat beside his son. _

"_Have you ever learned to eat an Oreo cookie?" Fugaku asked again, then as if to demonstrate he picked one of the cookies up and handed it to Sasuke, Sasuke took it and looked back at his father. Fugaku picked on of the cookies up as well,_

"_First," he instructed, "you take one side off." As he said it Fugaku carefully wiggled one of the dark pieces off, reveling the white inside. Little Sasuke smiled slightly and did the same, but with a bit more difficulty, it took him two tries before he got it off in one piece._

"_Then you lick it," Fugaku said licking the white icing, "but only once." Sasuke did this part easily._

"_Then put it back together." Both boys' did so, "Then you dunk it in the milk and eat it." Fugaku said as he and Sasuke dunked and ate their cookies, Sasukes' eyes lit up with delight as he chewed the cookie. _

"_Yum!" He squealed as he dunked the cookie again._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke smiled happily as he remembered the memory, it was almost the exact same as this time, he had woken because of a nightmare and Fugaku had taken him down to eat cookies. It was rare for his father to show this much affection for him but they did it a lot afterwards. Toge yawned so Sasuke walked over to his son and picked him up again, the he took him upstairs. But instead of going to put Toge in his own room Sasuke took his son into his own room, after tucking him into his mothers' empty side of the bed Sasuke crawled in as well. Toge opened his eyes as Sasuke laid down and snuggled into his fathers' warm chest.

"Dad?" He asked sleepily.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked with his eyes closed.

"Thank-you." Toge said as he fell asleep. Sasuke smiled in his sleep.

"Anytime." The next morning when Sasukes' wife got home she smiled sweetly as she saw Sasuke and his son curled up together on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone! I know this isn't the sequel you've been waiting for, sorry but I'm still trying to think of a few more ideas. If you have any let me know. Anyways please review for this story, the idea came to me last night when I was craving Oreo cookies. lol


End file.
